


The One

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The One

You're the quiet girl no one notices is there. In class you sit in the back and can see everything that goes on. You smile to yourself when Jim comes into class. You have a crush on him. He's a bit nerdy and he gets bullied, but you can tell there's something underneith about him thats different. No one bullies you because they don't even realize you're there. You're sad when your parents tell you you're moving schools because you're moving. You sigh and write a note to Jim. "Dear Jim, I've always seen you and you've never seen me. I'm leaving now and you'll never know who I am. I've always had a crush on you but you never knew I exsisted. I'm sorry about the bullies, but it'll get better I promise. Have a great life. ~The One You Never Knew" You tape it to his locker and no one notices you do it. You sigh and watch as he gets the note. He reads it and looks around never noticing you standing there. You smile sadly and leave the school one last time. Now you're heading to your new school. You get your schedule and locker and still go unnoticed. They don't make you introduce yourself so you get to sit quietly in the back without anyone noticing you. In comes the class and you notice a few boys who are different. You found out the names of the boys, they're the Holmes brothers Mycroft the older, and Sherlock the younger. Interesting. You head to lunch and look around. You spot an empty table in the corner of the lunch room. You go and sit down in the exact corner. Then others start to sit down at the table and never even notice you're there. It's the Holmes brothers, John Watson, and Greg Lestrade who've sat down. You just keep eating your food until someone exclaims "Who're you? Have you been here the whole time?!" You look up and realize they're actually looking at you and notice you're here. "Me?" You ask shocked somebodies noticed you. "Yeah you. So?" "I've been here the whole time before you sat down, It's my first day here." "That would explain why we've never seen you before. So what's your name?" "It's Jean. And it's okay no ones ever noticed me before anyway, I'm used to it." They all look shocked at that. "What do you mean never noticed you before?" "At my last school no one ever saw me. I wasn't even bullied I just was never seen. I could be standing not a foot in front of them and they'd never see me. It's okay it's been that way since I was a toddler. My mum doesn't see me either, I can do whatever I want." The boys look concerned about that then the lunch bell rings. "It was nice to be noticed for once thanks." You walk off to your next class. You go unnoticed the rest of the day. The next day you go to lunch and sit at the table again because it's the only open table. The boys come and again it takes a little bit before Greg says "Hey you're back." You nod "I've been here." He just scratches his head. "Sorry about that." You just shrug. "It's okay I'm used to it." This continues for the rest of the year. By the last day of the school year they notice right away that you're at the table. You sigh and leave a note for them because your parents say you're moving again. "Hey guys it's Jean. It's nice to be noticed for once, but I know that'll change. You'll forget me once I leave, because everyone does. I'll miss you but you won't miss me. It's okay, I'm used to it. Have great lives I'll remember you forever. ~The One You Noticed" You smile sadly and head out the door one last time. You sigh as it's school time again and yet another school. You walk in unnoticed for most of the year until some boy walks right into you and you both end up on the ground. He blinks and sees you. "Sorry I didn't see you there." "No one ever does, I'm used to it." You get up and help him up. "Hey I am sorry about running into you. Let me buy you lunch to make it up to you." You raise an eyebrow. "Okay." "So I'm Phillip Anderson, and you?" "I'm Jean Thorn." He smiles and buys you lunch. He introduces you to his friend Sally Donovan. You're friends until you graduate at the end of the year. You write them a note as you're leaving for college before them. You leave it on the table. "Dear Phil and Sally, I'll miss you I will. We're going to college and it'll be a different world. You'll forget about me as everyone does but I'll always remember you. It was nice to have friends for once but that'll change. You'll make new ones and forget all about me. It's okay I'm used to it. I wish you great lives. ~The One Who's Life You Changed" You sigh and leave out the door one last time. After college you smile as you've become a Detective Inspector. You're transferring to New Scottland Yard. You walk in and stand there waiting for 10 minutes before the front desk girl notices you're there. "Oh sorry didn't you see you there." "It's okay I'm used to it." You hand her your paperwork. "Okay so back right you'll be in the office across from DI Lestrade." You smile at the name. "Alright thank you." She nods and goes back to work. You dodge around people who don't notice you there. You get to your new office and put your new name plate on the door. "Detective Inspector Jean Thorn" You smile it's so pretty. You turn and look at the door opposite you. "Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade" You smile, then frown because you know he'll have forgotten you by now. It's okay you're used to it. You've just exited your office holding your scolding hot coffee when a man exits the office opposite you and bumps into you spilling your coffee all over you. You exclaim "Hot! Hot! Hot!" you fan your shirt away from your body. The man looks horrified. "I'm so so sorry I didn't see you there." "It's okay I'm used to it." He just kinda stops and looks at you. "Say that again." "Say what again?" "Say it's okay I'm used to it again." You roll your eyes "It's okay I'm used to it." His face lights up "Jean?" You smile "You were the one who noticed me first." He smiles and hugs you. "Oh it's so good to see you again. What're you doing here?" "You mean besides getting scolding hot coffee spilled on me?" "Yeah sorry again." "It's okay Greg. Anyway I'm the new DI here." You point to your door. "I never even knew that was your last name." "You never asked. None of you did." "Wait a tick does that mean The Holmes and Watson don't know you're here?" "No and they probably don't even remember me anyway." "Well we'll see. I gotta talk to Anderson and Donovan first then we can go see Sherlock." "Not Phillip Anderson and Sally Donovan?" "The same yeah how'd you know?" "We'll see if they remember me too." He just smiles. "Anyway you're supposed to be my new work partner too." "I know I was wondering how long it'd take you to come say hello." He just smiles again. You walk up next to Greg and wait for them to notice you. Anderson goes to leave and runs into you. "Oh sorry didn't see you there." "It's okay I'm used to it." Sally looks at you and says "Say that again." "It's okay I'm used to it." Phil looks at you and smiles "If anything that would be your catchphrase Jean." You smile as him and Sally hug you. "Well you do remember me afterall." "Took a minute." "Yep and you ran into me like the first time we met." He just laughs. "Alright I've got to go Greg is my new partner and we're kinda busy." They nod and you head off smiling. "Wait?" "Yeah Phil?" "I kept your note." "What?" "Your note you left us. I kept it." He turns and pulls it out of his desk and shows it to you. You smile as you read it "You kept it." "Yeah, and it was you who changed our lives not the other way around." You smile and hug them again. Greg rubs the back of his head and then sighs "I kinda kept your note too." He pulls out his wallet and hands you the note. You smile "you kept it." "Yeah we may have noticed you but you noticed us for us not who we were seen as. You changed our lives." You smile and hug him. You hand them the notes back. "I think it's time we left." Greg nods and you get in the cruiser. You follow him in. A nice lady opens the door. Mrs. Hudson you learn. She shows Greg and you up without noticing you. "Do you want some tea Lestrade?" "Sure." Then she notices me "Oh I didn't notice you sweetie I'm sorry." "It's okay I'm used to it." "well would you like some tea?" "Yes please." You noticed the curly haired man's head snapped up when you said your catchprase. "Say that again." He speaks. Greg asks "Who're you talking to and say what again?" "The girl. Say that again." "Say what again?" "It's okay I'm used to it. Say. It. Again." "It's okay I'm used to it." Sherlock smirks and then suddenly he's holding your shoulders and pulling you in for a hug. You smile and hug him back. "I'd remember you saying that anywhere Jean." John asks "Wait Jean as in from school Jean?" You smile "The very same. Hey John-John." He smiles and hugs you too. You smile and say "I can't believe you remembered me." "Of course you changed my life." "What Sherlock? How did I change your life?" "You made me feel normal when I'm not. You treated me just like anybody else." You smile and hug him. "Oh thank you for telling me that." "I would've kept your note but it disappeared." "Oh that's because Greg kept it. It's in his wallet." Sherlock looks at Greg "Graham your wallet." Greg rolls his eyes "It's Greg. And here." He hands him the note. Sherlock takes it and memorizes it then hands it back. Greg puts it back in his wallet. "So I've seen you three again but where is Mycroft." "My brother isn't allowed here." "Are you two still fighting? You'd think you'd have settled things by now." You roll you eyes. "Well I want to see him so call him here." Sherlock grumbles and calls his brother "Because someone has come to visit us and wants you here that's why. Fine see you then, and don't call me Shirley." He hangs up . "He'll be here in 5 minutes." You smile "Thanks Lock." Sherlock smiles at his old nickname from her. Mycroft shows up "Now who is visiting?" He scans the room but misses you. "Well where are they." John nods to you. Finally Mycroft notices you "Sorry I didn't see you there." "It's okay I'm used to it." You see the gears turn in Mycroft's head and he smiles "Jean." He hugs you lightly. "Hey Myc." He smiles at your name for him. That was almost a year ago that you found everyone again. You're on a case and you're shot. You end up in St. Barts in the ICU. You hear Sherlock ask "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "It doesn't matter who I am. As to why I'm here, I'm visiting someone I never thought I'd find. I've been looking for her for a very very long time. And I've finally found her." "Well if you won't say who you are then you have to leave." John said that. You open your eyes and look around the room. You look at the other man in the room besides Sherlock and John. You smile "Jim." He looks at you. "I've finally found you. I've kept your note you know." You smile "You never knew I was there." "I should have. You saw me long before anyone else did. You made me believe in myself again. Your note did that. I've been looking for who wrote it a very long time now. It took me awhile to figure out who was missing from school as no one seemed to notice anyone missing. I couldn't figure it out until I pulled out the yearbook and matched pictures to people. I couldn't find one girl though, and nobody knew her either, but I had your name and your picture." You smile "I'm glad I helped you Jim. I'm glad I touched so many lives and never even knew it." You smile sadly as you know your heart is giving out. "Sherlock can you bring everyone in I have something I want to tell everyone." Sherlock nods. They all come in. You smile and look around the room. John, Sherlock, Mycroft, Greg, Phil, Sally, and Jim. You smile sadly and say "I'll always remember you all and I'll miss you so much. Remember me when I'm gone, but if you don't it's okay I'm used to it. Goodbye all, may you have great lives." Then you smile and take your last breath and close your eyes. When your death hit the news they used a video of you saying "it's okay I'm used to it." as your memorium. At your funeral there was a huge crowd. It was a crowd of people who's lives you'd touched and never knew it. They all remembered you because you always said "It's okay I'm used to it." and when they saw it on the news they knew it was you. They all came to say goodbye to The One Who Will Be Remembered.


End file.
